SideEffects
by M.Koffe
Summary: Future AU. Being around Colin always made Damian experience some unwanted side-effects.


**I've been wanting to write a Damian/Colin fic for a while now, and I finally got around to it. :) So, I hope you all like it. :)**

* * *

Colin always made Damian feel weird. At first it was not like that, maybe because they were just children at the time. They did not yet understand the complexity of emotions and the confusing side-effects it caused. Colin was better at sorting out his feelings, but Damian had no idea what the hell was going on with himself half of the time.

Damian met with Colin that day at the orphanage. It was a cloudy day, and the sun had refused to show itself at all. A gentle breeze rolled through as Damian pulled up by the sidewalk. He parked his bike and waited for his friend outside by the street, 'I'm outside, get your ass...' he began to type into his phone as a stray drop of rain splashed on the screen. He went to wipe it with his sleeve, but before he could finish he peeked up and saw Colin approaching.

"Hey!" Colin opened his arms and embraced Damian around the shoulders.

Damian rolled his eyes trying to ignore that weird feeling was happening again. It surfaced mostly whenever Colin touched him, or looked directly at him. Damian's chest felt tight, and he found himself unable to control his breathing. His legs were trembling, but he had enough control of himself to make it appear unnoticeable.

"I'm sorry, I know you hate hugs." Colin apologized, with no real remorse because his smile was far to happy to be saying sorry for anything.

Unsure how to respond, Damian shrugged and handed Colin his spare helmet. It was not really a spare helmet, because Colin was the only one that would use it. Colin was the only one Damian would let ride on his bike, "Whatever, just put it on and let's go." Maybe he would give it to him.

Another embrace. Colin tightly wrapped his arms around Damian's waist and set his head down on his back. He started up the bike and pulled out into the street. He could feel Colin's chest press into his spine, his heart pounded so hard against his sternum he almost turned back to the orphanage because he thought he was getting sick. But no, it was the side-effects that hacked at him every time Colin was around.

Damian gripped the breaks and eased the bike to a stop because of a red light. He wondered if Colin felt those sickening feelings too. He had to ask him once they got to the bookstore. While they waited, he felt Colin lift his head for a moment, and look around and after a few moments he put his head back down. Not only did Colin make Damian feel uneasy, he also made his pants feel uncomfortably tight.

Once he had found a nice place to leave his bike in the parking lot it suddenly began to rain. Damian had to resit the urge to to grab Colin by the hand and pull him toward the doors but he could not. He clasped his leather gloved hand and yanked him toward the parking lot before either of them would be to wet to be allowed to enter the store.

They were still holding hands by the time they were halfway in the store, but since Colin did not say anything about it Damian causally let go and ran his hand through his damp black hair.

Whenever the two of them visited the bookstore, they never really spent to much time going through the books. It was just a nice calm place, with a relaxing atmosphere that both teenagers enjoyed. The two would usually buy some coffee and then go find a nice corner to relax and talk.

"Hey, Colin." Damian stared down at the coffee cup in his hand. He was trembling, and he could feel the liquid swash around inside the cup. "I have a question."  
"What kid of question?" Colin was interested, it was not often that there was something that Damian did not understand. Then if he did not understand something he rarely went to Colin for any information, "I'm sure we can find the answer here, I mean look at these books." he eyed the shelves of liturature.

"No, it's not that kind of question." Damian shook his head and set the cup down on the floor.

Colin tightened his mouth, trying to comprehend that Damian had a question that could not be answered by a book. It was not like him to be so philosophical, "So, what's wrong?"

"Whenever I'm around you, I feel like I'm gonna throw up." Damian admitted, the words tumbled rapidly out of his mouth. Despite the cool air from the inside of the bookstore, which was even more icy because his hair was not completely dry, his face was starting to heat up.

Colin let out a small laugh, "What?" he put his drink down and crossed his arms, repeating, "Whenever you are around me, you feel like you're gonna throw up?"

"What is there, a fucking echo in here?" Damian snapped, he was whispering not wanting to disturb the other people in the store. "Yes! I feel sick when you're around and I don't know what to do about it!" he brought his knees up to his chest.

"Okay then." Colin shifted so that he could look at Damian directly. "What do you want me to do to make you feel better?" he sat on his knees, his legs folded neatly under him.

Damian leaned forward, and asked another question, "Do you feel the same way when you're around me."  
"No." Colin revealed, "I don't feel sick, but I do get excited when I'm with you. Excited, and happy and not afraid of anything."

Suddenly Damian's heart began to rush again. He could feel his blood pumping through his arteries, and sweat beading in his palms. Colin was so damn close to him. The other teen's blue eyes were inches away. He sighed and peered away for a moment to watch the rain drops on the other side of the window pound against the glass. After a few seconds he directed his attention back into the other teen's eyes.

"I um..." Damian blushed and for once decided he was going to give into his instinct. He reached up, and pulled at the collar of Colin's t-shirt to meet him halfway into a kiss.

Colin was stunned. Yes, this was something he fantasized about every so often. Yes, he did have a minor crush on Damian, but he never expected this to happen. Damian's lips were softer than he had expected, and he was a little embarrassed that his lips were so chapped and dry.

"Damian!" Colin gasped, nervously picking at the edge of a band-aid around his finger. "Why – I thought I made you sick?"

"You do, but I just...I don't know what I'm doing anymore."

Colin laughed, he threw his arms around Damian and kissed him on the corner of his mouth, "How about we be confused, together?"  
"Sure."


End file.
